


What the Future Could Hold?

by LilacKitten (RavenStar13)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenStar13/pseuds/LilacKitten
Summary: What would the next generation of heroes and villains look like? What happens when a Possible goes bad and certain villain child pretends her parents don't exist?
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 3





	1. A New School Year

A deep sigh escaped the lips of the young teen standing by her locker. It was her first day at a new school but the school year had already been in for two months. She took a look in the mirror hung up in her locker, her black hair was perfectly smooth and shiny. Her green eyes betrayed how nervous she was and her off colored skin made her that much more nervous. Would someone notice the greenish tint she tried so hard to cover up with make-up? Looking down at her class list in her hand and going over it one more time. She knew where all the classes were and had emailed every teacher ahead of time to not use her last name and her preferred spelling of her first name. New school meant a new start and new rules. No annoying questions or distrusting glares. No one in this town would know. Closing her locker she turned and headed towards her new home room. 

Once at the door she looked in and could see a room full of kids her own age all laughing and happy to see each other after the long weekend. Walking up to the teacher she laid her transfer paper work on the desk and gave a small smile. The older man looked over the forms before standing up and moving in front of the chalkboard. 

“Alright listen up. We have a new transfer student joining us today. I expect you all to make Cherie feel welcome here at middleton. Now go take your seat in the back. Possible I’m putting you in charge of showing the new girl around.”

Cherie heart dropped at the sound of the last name she was hoping most to avoid. She knew it would be a risk running into the possible siblings but she recalled both of them being older than her and hopefully in a higher grade. Taking her seat Cherie gave a small wave before hiding her first behind her hair. 

“Hi, welcome to middleton high. I’m Annabell or ann for short. Don’t worry Mr. Barkin is just kinda old and cranky.”

“Um, yeah I got that vibe. So I’m fine showing myself around. I’m sure you have a full day of things to do…”

“Nope just cheer practice but that isn’t until this afternoon after school lets out. Oh have you thought of joining any clubs? I know tryouts for the squad have already passed but being a transfer student I’m sure we can let you try out if you want?”

Cheria gave the red headed girl an annoyed look. She clearly wasn’t taking the hint that she wasn’t wanted. 

“ What would give you the impression I had any interest in being a cheerleader?”

“ You look athletic and in good shape.”

“No thank you. It’s my first day I’d rather just look around and make sure I’m staying.”

Suddenly Barkin broke in telling the class to shut it. Cherie just sunk deeper into her chair annoyed by the misfortunate that led to her not only being stuck in the same class as the girl she was least happy to see but also stuck next to her. She was thankful for one thing, it was clear that Ann didn’t remember her from the short time they had played together as children.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who knows more about the invasion?

Thankfully after homeroom, Cherie was able to ditch Ann in the hall and didn't see her again till after lunch. It was now time for modern history and walking in the door right in the front row was Ann. Not only was possible here but this class was also bring taught by their homeroom teacher, Mr. Barkin. This grumpy old man seemed like he be better off in a military academy then public school. Looking around Cherie could only find one open seat in the front row right next to Ann. A groan escaped Cherie lips as it seemed the universe was bent on putting them near each other. She took her seat and pulled out the text book from her bag. 

"Alright today we are going over an important event in history that I lived through. The Lowardian Invasion. Now the Lowardian invasion was the first time the earth had made contact with alien life forms who invaded to take over our world. The invasion was stopped by then teen heros Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable along with then super villains Dr.Drakken and Shego. Who used their genetic mutations to stop the gaint robots. It was the Drakken plant mutation he developed that help tangle the legs and bring down the boys."

Cherie raised her hand to cut in.

"Sir. The lowardians invaded because of drakken. A commercial ad for a failed take over the world plot was picked up by their scanners and they mistook him for their future leader as predicted by a Lowardian prophecy. Instead of correcting them he led the female invader on till he lost in a fight to his own side kick. They returned in an act of revenge not to take over. Also drakken hadn't developed the plant mutation as a mutation it another failed plot. Something about killer plants. Anyway he fell into his own toxic goo and just happen to gain a mutation out of it. Really it was dumb luck more than anything." 

The whole class started at Cherie like she had grown six heads. She should have kept her mouth shut on the subject but all the times of hearing her mother call it dumb luck mock her father for it came back. It wasn't a normal day back home unless her father was doing something and her mother had to point out every flaw or as she called it mocking goldCherie looked up at. How those two ever managed to keep it together was beyond her. Cherie looked up to see Mr.Barkin's face turning red. She would have to note correcting this teacher was a no no. 

"Well is that so? Fine if you know so much about the invasion then I want a five thousand word essay on my desk by tomorrow from all of you. That shouldn't be a problem for you and possible right Cherie?"

"No sir."

The bell rang and the class began putting their books back into their bags. Cherie quickly grabbed her stuff and left before anyone could comment on the homework she had just gotten them stuck with. 

After school as she was walking home, Cherie could hear someone calling her name. Stopping to turn to look she could see Ann running up behind her. 

"How did you know all that stuff from the invasion? You sounded like you were there?" 

"Oh you know books and stuff. Love to read. Yup just really into history…"

Cherie gave a nervous giggle before she began walking again only this time Ann was following.

"Well my parents never talk about the invasion so would it be cool if we work together on this? You could come to my house my mom is away on a mission but my dad should be home. Or maybe we could hit up yout place if you have a lot of books on it?"

"No my parents are out of town and they said no visitors. You don't piss off my mom she uh has a temper…"

"So my place then? Come on it's just over the next hill."

Ann grabbed her hand and started pulling her along before she could protest. Just what this day needed going to the one house she had been avoiding since she got into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah hopefully you get an idea of where I'm going with this


	3. The Possible House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out at the possible house

The two girls walked in the door of a typical suburban home. A warm smell of fresh cookies seemed to fill the living room. They sat their bags down on the couch then headed into the kitchen. Standing by the stove was a goofy looking blond with an older looking bald rodent sitting on his shoulder. Cherie thought to herself that the possible’s beloved pet rat should be pushing the end of its life span. Those things only lasted like twenty to thirty years. Both girls took a seat at the kitchen table as ann turned to her dad to ask him for the help she needed.

“Hey dad, I invited a friend over to do some homework. Mr.Barkin assigned us like the most impossible essay on the lowardian invasion. I was hoping maybe you could help us out?” 

Ron turned around and looked at the girls. He tilted his head to the side and stared at Cherie. She was hoping he didn't remember her. It has been years since she last saw. She was trying to start over with a low profile. 

“Have we met before? You remind me of someone I just can’t place it.”

“Uh no sir nope never met. I just moved here this week.”

The sound of the front door opening could be heard followed by footsteps. In came an athletic redhead followed by a green skin woman. Well so much for a low profile that just went out the window for sure. The two women turned to look at the young girls sitting at the table. 

“Oh good Ann I had been meaning to tell you but it looks like you two already met. Sherrie is going to be staying in town for a bit while her parents do some work in this area. You guys always got along so well when you were kids.”

An annoyed look crossed Cherie's face hearing her old name being used. She had made it clear to her mother that if she was moving here then she would not be using her name at all. Shego seemed to notice the growing anger on the young girl’s face as she was quick to correct her former rival. 

“Hey kimmy remember what we talked about. Someone is too ashamed of who she is to be bothered to use her real name. I wonder who she could have picked that trait up from?”

“Come on Shego you know it has to be harder on her then Ann. I was always a hero, you well…. You had an impressive record”

Suddenly the blond doofus burst into the conversation. Seemingly having just put the dots together that. 

“Wait, this is Shego’s daughter but she was like 3 the last time we saw her?”

“Yes Ron and that was 13 years ago. Ann was only 2 then.”

“Enough I can’t deal with all this. God it’s like listening to dad and the rest of the idiots. Look here in this town it is Cherie no one will know any different ok? I don't need help on this dumb essay I know plenty already thanks."

With that little outburst Cherie stood up and walked out the front door. She needed to get away before she did something she would regret later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So this is my first fan fic in like a really long time. The negativity from a certain person is gone and I'm free to open my mind again. Please be kind I know I'm rusty and kinda suck but I have so many ideas on what a season 5 or a next gen Kim possible could be like and I'm low key hoping Disney gets it together and gives us season 5. Also incase I didn't make it clear. Annabell Possible is kim/ron child. Cherie is Shego/drakken child


End file.
